Pai Chan
Pai Chan (陳佩) is a fictional Chinese character in the video game series Virtua Fighter. She is the daughter of Lau Chan, another character in the game. Pai Chan (born May 17, 1975 in Hong Kong) is a martial arts action movie star in her hometown, her fighting style is Ensei-Ken (Mizongquan) and her favourite hobby is dancing. Even though Pai Chan is from Hong Kong and her native language is Cantonese (specifically the Yuehai dialect), due to the game's Japanese origin, she is voiced by Iwao Junko in VF2, and Minami Takayama from VF3 on. She is admired by Eileen. History Virtua Fighter Pai is a leading star in Hong Kong action films. Her moods change as quickly as a cat's - she can erupt in passion in one minute, and turn icy cold in the next. Lau's only daughter, Pai was specially trained by her father in martial arts from a young age. However, while Lau obsessively strove on with his training, Pai's mother worked so hard to support the family that she died of overwork. Her death devastated Pai and she blamed it on Lau; she swore that one day she would beat him. Two years later, she was a success in the movie industry. When she received word that her father was going to enter the World Fighting Tournament, she also decided to enter (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter). Virtua Fighter 2 Pai took part in the First World Fighting Tournament to test her skills. It revealed that she was rather weak and she decided to train for a year before the Second World Fighting Tournament. During the past year, she incorporated her own techniques and tactics she had discovered. She is determined to defeat (this time for sure) her father for pursuing his own ideals at the expense of his family (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 2). Virtua Fighter 3 Although Pai lost to her father, Lau, a second time, she left the tournament with a new perspective on her father. What is it that he seeks with his fists that is so important that he would forsake his family? Pondering that, Pai began working on her new world-spanning, big budget film, until she heard that there would be a 3rd tournament (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 3). Virtua Fighter 4 After being defeated in the 3rd world tournament and discovering that her skills matched close to her father's, Pai went back to Hong Kong to concentrate on her acting career. Although her work schedule was hectic, she continued to train and managed to bring herself to another level. One day she hears of Lau's intention to find a suitable successor in the 4th world tournament. Finding it strange, she investigates the matter and discovered Lau's terminal illness. She too decides to join the 4th world tournament to prove that she is a worthy successor to her father's legacy (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 4). Virtua Fighter 5 Pai had entered the Fourth World Fighting Tournament out of concern for her sick father, Lau. But before she could see him, she was defeated and had to leave the tournament. Pai searched for her father afterward, and found him just in time to save the weakened Lau from Lei-Fei's killing blow. Hit with the realization that Lau did not have long to live, Pai realized that she could do nothing for her father–she had to respect his desire to pursue ultimate strength for as long as he lived. So when Pai learned that Lau was participating in the fifth tournament, she decided to enter as well, telling herself that the only way she can show her love for her father is to be strong, both emotionally and in combat (taken from US/European manual of Virtua Fighter 5). Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Virtua Fighter Characters Category:Arcade Debut Category:All Characters